Rambling Villains
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Insanity can dethatch a person from reality. Black Doom and Mephiles are so determined to take their revenge on Shadow that they fail to think rationally when drawing up their plan. Their imaginations run wild.


A dark cave located deep underground in a confidential location, held two of the ultimate life form's most formidable foes. They plotted their revenge against Shadow together for hours, enjoying every moment of it. Evil laughter and chuckling echoed through the cave. The two villains almost wailed in delight as they drew up the last parts of their plans. All they needed to do, was to lure Shadow into their hiding place and ambush him. Black Doom and Mephiles longed for their dignity to return; the dignity they lost when Shadow defeated them.

Both looked at the each other in delight, then turned their heads to the opening where they expected Shadow to walk through as they planned. The two evil masterminds had a strong feeling that they would enjoy every second of this torment.

"This can't be!" they heard a terrified voice cry out. There was Shadow, he looked shell-shocked to see what seemed to be his greatest fears, both standing before him. Perhaps if he faced them one at a time, the ordeal would have been bearable, but not at the same time. Black Doom held out his right hand to perform his mind control on Shadow. The hedgehog fell to his knees and cowered in the corner near the hole he entered through. With teeth clenched an eyes shut tightly, the ultimate life form trembled, not looking so ultimate any more. "P-please…. don't hurt me…"

Mephiles felt delight fill his black heart when he saw Shadow in such a vulnerable state. They hadn't even begun the torture and the hedgehog already begun begging. The demon slowly walked towards the trembling figure, grabbed his throat and lifted them off of the floor. Shadow looked at his captor with pupils shrunk in fear and his fur bristled in terror. The pathetic hedgehog already pleaded with his eyes, and Mephiles hadn't even begun.

Shadow was double locked in captivity by Black Doom's mind control and Mephiles's physical grip. The poor hedgehog had nowhere to run, and no way of escaping. Not only couldn't he move, but he couldn't breathe nor speak either. Sounds of groaning and choking pushed themselves from Shadow's mouth and throat, but nothing was said since Mephiles crushed the hedgehog's throat.

"Oh, hedgehog. Aren't you in for a treat… we've got a long set of torture routines just for you to endure," Black Doom said eerily.

"It entails a wonderful mixture of physical and emotional torture… a few days of that should leave us equal," Mephiles boasted.

Mephiles slowly dug his crystallised claws into Shadow's stomach and watched as he opened his mouth as though he was trying to scream but couldn't. Black Doom activated a flash back in the hedgehog's feeble mind so he would endure his most painful memories while he was stabbed through the stomach.

* * *

The villains' echoing laughs filled the caved room once again before they were snapped out of their thoughts.

"Are you two going to stand there snickering to yourselves or are you going to fight me?"

"When did Shadow get here? We've been discussing out plan while he stood there, haven't we?" Mephiles said, sounding alarmed.

Shadow stood at the entrance, looking far from unnerved and highly unamused. He huffed and folded his arms.

"I don't appreciate what you two had to say about me just then," Shadow said irritably. "Although I wasn't going to show you mercy beforehand… you'll regret leaking your plans to me."

Black Doom jumped into action in more than a hurry than he would have liked to. The dark being held his hand out in order to activate his mind control and immobilise Shadow. The hedgehog disappeared from his spot via Chaos Control and swiftly ended up in mid-air behind Black Doom's head.

"Your mind control doesn't work on me anymore, remember?" Shadow sneered as he hovered in the air with his skates and hit the alien in the back of the head with his foot. Reinforced metal collided with bone, creating devastating results. "It looks like I'll be the one doing the tormenting today!" Shadow said viciously and sent a large wave of Chaos Spears towards Mephiles, then propelled himself forward with his shoes to land on the demon's beaten body.

"I guess I'll be the one to give the insults this time too. You're both deluded and pathetic to think that it would be that easy to have me on my knees cowering. It'll take a lot more than that," Shadow criticized, as he stood in between the two shocked and beaten villains. "Not only did I defeat each of you before, I've also grown a lot stronger since. You're so hell bent on getting revenge you forgot how strong I was!"

"But we have other tricks up out sleeves!" Black Doom announced. Shadow smiled at him maliciously, as if to tell him he hadn't a hope in hell.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, and the room around them seemed to warp before their eyes. The two villains panicked when they observed white dots on black above and around them and the Earth below them. They were at the edge of the atmosphere. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled aggressively; a circle of explosions expelled from his body and engulfed his two adversaries in flames.

The hedgehog gave them another arrogant smirk and pointed the palms of his hands at them.

"Chaos Rift!" Shadow yelled, and a large magenta sphere appeared in his hands and shot towards Mephiles and Black Doom. The scorched beings combusted on the spot.

The hedgehog returned to the surface of the Earth, feeling content with the outcome of his battle. He realised that the probability of them returning was very likely. If they did, at least he could enjoy disintegrating them again.

**There, a story where Shadow doesn't suffer. When Shadow suffered in this, it was all in their imagination. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
